I'm In Love With a Magician
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Sort of sequel to "I'm In Love With a God". Zia  age 16 , has been experiencing an odd dream. She doesn't know what to do, and doesn't want Carter to help. How can they solve her problem? For Animal Charmer 11's contest.
1. Drowning Isn't a Nice Experience

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>Z<p>

I

A

_What is this feeling...? It's as if...it's as if...I'm drowning! _I opened my eyes to find myself submerged in water. What in Ra's name was going on? I squinted, trying to see the surface. But all I saw was water, water, and more water. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. _Am I going to die?_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes with a jolt, sitting up. I was in bed with sweat pouring down my face. It was just a dream. Thank gods. For a moment I simply sat there, staring blankly at the photo of Carter and me together; both of us were grinning. I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my lips. Carter...I shouldn't tell him my dream. At least, not yet. It would just make him more worried about me, and I didn't need him to fret. Besides, I probably just ate too much at dinner last night. It had been the 'celebration party' for Sadie and Anubis, but somehow Carter and I actually ended up having a good time. I<p>

The door opened, and Carter poked his head in. "Good morning, Zia!" He called to me. I felt my cheeks heat up, remembering how he had kissed me the night before. My first kiss..."Are you feeling all right? You seem a little pale."

I shook my head. "Mmm. I'm fine, Carter. It's nothing. Now, will you please leave while I get changed? I really don't think you would want to see that..." Instantly he blushed, and I just barely stopped a smirk.

"N-No, you're right. I-I'll leave you to change, then. Breakfast is ready. You should hurry before Khufu eats all of the Cheerios." He was so cute when he blushed.

"Thanks for the head's up," I said, then slid out of bed as soon as he had left. _Perhaps I should go consult Amos about that dream. Then again, he isn't a diviner or anything. Calm down, Zia. You're a magician, for gods' sake! You can handle this. Besides, it was just a dream. A bad dream. Nothing more. _I kept telling myself that as I dressed and hurried out to meet the Kanes plus Anubis for breakfast. But I couldn't push the feeling of drowning out of my mind. "That's it," I muttered, "I'm never going swimming ever again."

"Whatareyounevergoingtodoagain?" Sadie asked, her mouth full of food.

"Sorry?"

Carter shot her an annoyed glare. "It's impolite to speak while eating," He pointed out. I chuckled. The Kanes were certainly interesting.

With some difficulty Sadie swallowed the mouthful. "I said, 'What are you never going to do again?'"

"Er, eating to much. Yeah, that's right," I lied. "I ate too much last night. Had a horrid nightmare." I shuddered to add affect. She exchanged a glance with Anubis, and I knew they didn't believe me. I didn't expect them to, anyway.

"You know eating too much doesn't cause nightmares," Sadie remarked, acting like a know-it-all. Great.

"It does, actually," Carter defended me, though the look in his eyes read, _We'll talk later_. I gulped with apprehension. Now that the in-love-with-a-god ordeal was over, what more horror was awaiting me?

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is sort of a sequel for "I'm In Love With a God", but for Animal Charmer 11's contest. I hope you like it! ^_^ **


	2. Historical Inaccuracies

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

Breakfast was finally over. I knew something was troubling Zia even if she refused to tell me what it was. As soon as I set down my fork I grabbed her by her arm and excused her from the table, dragging her into my bedroom. Wait. She'd never been in there before. I blushed, but reminded myself that that was not the time. Whatever was bothering Zia came first. So I took a deep breath, fixed my eyes on hers, and asked, "Will you _please _tell me what the problem is?"

She looked so beautiful, even when she was mad. "Excuse me? I don't have to tell you anything," Zia retorted hotly, eyeing my room. [Sadie, just be quiet. I know it's messy.] "Besides, I can figure things out myself. If I decide that it is a problem, then I _will _tell you. And if I conclude that it isn't, we can just all forget about it."

There was one catch in her statement. It depended on what Zia's definition of a "problem" was. A fly in the room could mean a huge problem to her. Or perhaps burglars or assassins who are trying to kill her. You never know. That was the problem. If Zia decided that her dream showed the future of the world ending wasn't a problem? Then she wouldn't tell me, and we would all forget about it until the day the world ended and she exclaimed, "Now _that_'s what my dream meant!" I was _not _going to agree to her self-made decision.

"No, Zia," I argued, "You should tell me. Please? I can help you figure out whether what your dream meant was a warning."

"You've watched too many horror movies, Carter," She replied, "Like that Mummy movie for instance. Didn't the girl have dreams...or visions, about her past life or something? The one with Imhotep?"

I rolled my eyes. "Imhotep was that high priest."

Zia nodded with agreement. "Also an architect."

"Some say he was a magician," I added.

"Designed the first step pyramid," Zia listed, then frowned and critiqued, "The movie got his background all wrong. I still can't believe it was so popular."

I sighed, wondering why we were now discussing a movie about mummies. "That's why it's a movie with a lot of historical inaccuracies."

"And that's why it's a movie," Sadie finished, opening the door. Both Zia and I jumped and spun around to see my sister and Anubis walk in. I didn't remember inviting _him_. "Anyway, what were you two talking about?" I can't believe she had completed our sentence so perfectly without knowing what we were talking about.

"Zia's dream," I answered instantly while Zia replied at the same time, "The Mummy. That movie, not just any mummy."

Sadie held up a hand in a very teacher-like way. "One at a time, children, please. If you talk together I won't be able to here the actual speaker." Anubis chuckled beside her, and instantly her cheeks reddened. I scowled at her.

"Last time I recall I was having a _private _conversation with Zia here. And I did not expect a certain sister of mine to come barging in."

"Last time I recall you said _nothing_ about a private conversation, so it seems to me that it is perfectly all right for a certain sister of yours to come barging in."

"With her boyfriend," I fumed, pointing at Anubis with a glare in my eyes.

She blushed again. "And you find it perfectly fine for your girlfriend to be in the same room as you? I was just making sure you two weren't doing anything stupid." At this, both Zia and I couldn't take it any more.

"Sadie..." Zia growled.

"Don't tell me you're going to blow up the room?" Anubis questioned, looking back and force between Sadie and Zia, who both looked like they were about to get into a serious fight. "I really hope I won't have to arrange two funerals in one day."

Sadie rounded on him. "People die daily everyday, Death Boy. _You _of all people should know that." Anubis smirked a little, then took her arm.

"Come on, we should leave those two some privacy." With that he pulled her away.

Zia turned to me, her eyes filled with embarrassment. "I'm going out, too. See you later, Carter?" That rhymed. Huh. She giggled at the realization before following Sadie and Anubis. Only then did I realize I had completely forgotten to ask her about the dream again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is sort of a sequel for "I'm In Love With a God", but for Animal Charmer 11's contest. I hope you like it! ^_^ **


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

What was I going to do? My, er... [Oh, you win, Sadie. Fine, I'll admit it.] _girlfriend _wasn't telling me what her problem was, and her problem was slowly becoming my problem too. But I did figure out one thing: she refused to go anywhere near a swimming pool. Or water for that matter. And it was a really hot day when I suggested it, too. "Hey, Zia, why don't we go have a swim at the local pool? That would be fun! Especially in this heat..." The flash of fear in her eyes caused me to stop.

"N-No, Carter. I'm perfectly fine where we are. It's nice and cool here. Thanks, but I'll pass." Zia replied, her voice slightly shaking.

Sadie jumped into the conversation. "Oh, swimming? I'd love to go! Anubis, you should come too!"

"Like I said many times, Sadie, this isn't an actual physical body," Anubis said for the umpteenth time.

"Shame," Sadie sighed.

I shot her an annoyed glare. Trust my sister to never keep her mouth shut. "I never asked you, Sadie."

"Aww...a date for two? Why don't you go to...France and have your honeymoon already?" At this, both Zia and I blushed furiously. I couldn't believe how _easy _it was for Sadie to get on my nerves. Since Anubis decided to stay with us (not counting all the times he had to arrange funerals for people, which we had all gotten used to by now), Sadie has become even more annoyed and bothersome. I really felt sorry for that guy just now.

Speaking of Anubis...The gods have grown rather silent lately. After the world-about-to-end ordeal kept on happening, this peace and quiet needed a little getting used to. It's as if the gods were using us all along, and now just decided," Hey, we've had so much fun lately, why don't we take a break and let those poor Kane kids have a rest?" Wonderful. Really. I turned to Zia. "Why don't we go out and have a little walk?"

"Oh, all right..." Zia reluctantly agreed, playing with her hair and looking extremely nervous. I sighed and took her hand. Her cheeks reddened even more if that was possible. We left the room before Sadie could make another embarrassing remark. Once we were away from Uncle Amos's place, she frowned at me and said, "All right, admit it. You want to ask me about that dream, don't you?"

I nodded. "Come on, you can tell me. It's either a nightmare, an omen, or an ordinary dream. I don't see why you can't tell me," I complained, and Zia rolled her eyes.

"It's more complicated than it is," She argued, not looking at me.

"Aha!" I yelled in triumph, pointing a finger at her, "So it _is_ important!"

She glared at me with frustration. "What gave it away?"

"You said it was complicated," I pointed out smugly, pulling her into my arms. "It's all right, Zia. If anything is troubling you, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll help you, I promise."

Zia grew redder than a tomato. "_Um_," She muttered. I frowned, as it was Sadie who usually became so tongue-tied, not Zia. "Well, I suppose telling you might not be a bad idea- -" And then we were interrupted.

"Oh my god!" A girl, who I figured must by a friend of Sadie's, squealed, pointing at me, "Look, Emma! It's Carter! Sadie's brother!"

So they did know her. Great. I almost said out loud, "_God _is supposed to be plural," but caught myself just in time. Both the girl and her companion named Emma let out fangirl squeals before dashing toward me. I was not a celebrity. Get that right, for gods' sake!

"And he's with another girl, Liz!" The girl called Emma added, nodding to where Zia still stood extremely close to me. I exchanged a glance with Zia. And we both did the only sensible thing when being chased by unwanted fangirls: we ran as if our lives depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is sort of a sequel for "I'm In Love With a God", but for Animal Charmer 11's contest. I hope you like it! ^_^. **

**special thanks to: Animal Charmer 11, Child of the Moon's Shadow and mythomagic for reviewing! :D **


	4. The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>Z<p>

I

A

Of course, Carter and I [That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And so does Zia Kane, by the way...Oh, I'm thinking random thoughts now. Please excuse me.] ran for our lives even though we weren't in immediate danger, excluding about to be hogged to death by fangirls. If I had to choose between death by Ra or another god and death by girls chasing Carter? Gods seemed so much better. What did they have against Carter anyway? I didn't know he was _that _popular.

"Z-Zia!" Carter gasped as he ran, taking my hand. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep running!" I screamed, not daring to look back. We were then saved by the most unlikely pair. Anubis suddenly whisked out of nowhere, carrying Sadie _bridal style_. There was a frown on both of their faces.

Sadie was gently set onto the ground. "Liz, Emma! That's enough already!" She yelled at them, who both skidded to a halt and looked extremely disappointed. "I'm sorry, but why don't you two look for another guy? My brother's been taken. Oh, this is Zia Rashid, by the way." I managed to nod at them.

"B-But!" Liz protested, her eyes skimming from Carter to Anubis and back again. "They're both so hot!"

"That doesn't mean you can just steal them away," Sadie pointed out, "I know you two are both boy crazy- -"

"We're not boy crazy!" Emma protested, but the earlier ordeal provided otherwise.

Anubis laid a hand on Sadie's shoulder. "That's enough, Sadie. They are your friends after all."

"Didn't you say Bob was your cousin?" Liz demanded. The look on Sadie's face made anyone who saw it think that the world was about to end.

I exchanged a dumbfounded glance with Carter, who looked just as perplexed. He gave a slight shake of his head, as if saying, _No, I have no idea what they're talking about either. _There goes that idea. I sighed, wondering how much more craziness one day could contain.

Sadie stepped forward and closed her eyes. What seemed like eternity later, she reached her hand into nothingness (though I knew it was the Duat), and pulled out her bag. Liz and Emma squealed in shock and stumbled backward. "You see? _This _is the truth."

"W-What's going on?" Liz stammered while Emma polished her glasses, as if wondering if what she had seen was an illusion of some sort.

"Magic," Sadie explained curtly, gesturing to Carter and I. "I'm a magician, and so's Carter and Zia. Linked to the House of Life in the First Nome, Egypt." Her poor friends looked so confused I wouldn't have minded dumping a bucket of cold water on them to wake them up to reality. "This guy here isn't my cousin, actually. He's Anubis."

Their jaws dropped even more. I wonder why Sadie suddenly decided to tell them the truth. "D-Did you just say _Anubis_? As in the God of Funerals?" Emma exclaimed.

"She did," Anubis agreed. "Things have become more complicated now, thanks to Sadie here." She winced, glaring furiously at him.

"I couldn't hide the truth from them forever!" She protested.

I stepped forward. "That's enough, you two. What's done is done. There's nothing else to do except see what will happen next."

"I still can't believe it! To think that Egyptian gods actually exist! This is so amazing!" Liz mumbled to Emma.

"I don't see anything amazing about it except knowing that the world is filled with danger," I muttered to Carter.

He turned to me and squeezed my hand. My heart skipped a beat. "You're right, Zia. Now I wonder what will happen. But in the meantime, why don't you tell me about that dream?" I shot him a look filled with disbelief.

"_Here_? In front of everyone?"

Carter leaned in and kissed my cheek, much to the amazement of Sadie and her friends. "No, you idiot...Somewhere more private, obviously."

"Well, thanks for the clarification, Captain Obvious."

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is sort of a sequel for "I'm In Love With a God", but for Animal Charmer 11's contest. I hope you like it! ^_^. **

**special thanks to: Animal Charmer 11, Child of the Moon's Shadow and mythomagic for reviewing! :D **


	5. Zia's Dream

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked dryly, turning to that oh-so-lovely brother of mine. "You should thank me. After all, I did save you and your girlfriend from my mates." Carter didn't look at all like he wanted to thank me. In fact, it seemed his gaze read, _I'd much rather slap you. _You're welcome.

Zia looked uncomfortable at the mention of "girlfriend", while Carter muttered, "Knowing you make friends with maniacs- -no offense, but they are- -makes dating Anubis seem like the most common thing in the world. Why are all your friends so _odd_?" I scowled at him.

"Don't you judge me!" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest. I looked at Anubis. "Let's leave those lovebirds alone, shall we? And to think we went through all the trouble of _saving _them. You ungrateful brother. I'll never help you again."

Anubis actually chuckled. Why was he always so gorgeous? He shook his head slightly, an amused expression on his face. I wanted _so _badly to kick him, but I had no idea why. I just felt really violent today. Anyway, as Anubis and I returned to the house, out of the corner of my eye I saw Zia lean in to kiss Carter. Typical. Then I heard her whisper something to him that perked up my interest: "I guess I should tell you about that dream, huh?"

"Yes, why don't you?" I commented out loud. Zia blushed, her cheeks turning red. I rolled my eyes.

"Sadie," Anubis warned, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Leave them alone. Got it. Anything else, O Great One?"

"I-I think I should tell Sadie as well," Zia decided with a sidelong glance at Carter. "Um, and Anubis if he's interested."

"Since when did you become a diviner?"

"I'm the God of Funerals, Sadie."

"Is there even a god of dreams? Er, or goddess?"

Carter looked disapprovingly at me. "If you're so interested in hearing Zia's dream, please, will you be quiet and listen?" [He nearly said shut up. I could tell.] I pouted but didn't say anything. I _was _rather curious, you know.

Zia took a deep breath, as if revealing her dream was the most difficult thing to do in the world. Which, as many of you know, is not. "Well..." Zia murmured, looking rather nervous. The poor girl. For a second I almost expected her dream to consist something involving her and my brother. "I dreamed I was..."

...Having a date with Carter?

"...Drowning."

Oh.

That changes things.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is sort of a sequel for "I'm In Love With a God", but for Animal Charmer 11's contest. I hope you like it! ^_^. **

**special thanks to: Animal Charmer 11, and Child of the Moon's Shadow for reviewing! :D**

**Me: Well, another chapter fin! **

**Sadie: Yeah, we know that. You don't have to, like, announce it to the world. **

**Me: Hmm. I'm thinking. About a random insert chapter where Sadie dumps Walt.**

**Anubis: Oh yes. That would be lovely. **

**Sadie: No one asked you for your opinion, Anubis! Now go and get me some more toilet paper! **

**Me: It's mummy wrappings, Sadie. **

**Sadie: Psh, whatever.**

**Anubis: When did you start ordering me around?**

**Sadie: If you want me to be nice to you, you should do what I ask. **

**Me: ...Well, excuse them. Lover's quarrel, you know?**


	6. Just a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

"I see," Amos commented, yawning lazily. I wanted to yell at him. Zia was having a nightmare, and he was acting so calm! We had decided to confront Amos about what Zia's dream might mean, and hoped he would have an answer. Instead, we got this. "Maybe it's just that Zia is remembering the time she spent in the water coffin."

I was so furious I didn't pay attention to what he said. Then, Sadie gasped. "My gods! You must be right!"

"Who must be right about what?" I asked.

Sadie shot me an annoyed glare. "Perhaps you should pay attention more, dear brother, _especially _with matters concerning your girlfriend." Zia was nodding with agreement at whatever Uncle Amos was saying. I cursed myself for being the only one not paying attention.

"He said it might be Zia remembering the time she spent in the water coffin," Anubis told me. I wanted to shrink away into nothingness. Anubis was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"I-I think you might be right, Amos," Zia murmured. "I'm just being a little paranoid. Sorry to cause you all so much trouble."

I stared at her with disbelief. "_You_'re the one with the nightmare yet you're apologizing? That is _not _how things work in this world."

"Aww, why don't we leave them alone?" Sadie suggested, smugly exchanging a glance with Anubis.

"Like you're the one to talk," I muttered, watching them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later<strong>

The wedding was amazing. Zia looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, I nearly couldn't say my line. But that was over, and we were happily married. Zia Kane. "Zia Kane," I murmured, grinning at her. She blushed, staring at the wedding ring that now rested on her finger.

"Oh, Carter," She murmured, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Why don't we read the congratulations letters? I'm sure they will be interesting to read!"

I nodded. "Yeah, those will be fun. Awesome."

So for the next few hours, we looked through the ones sent by the gods (Horus, Isis, Anubis, and even Set). Of course, Sadie sent one too. And then I noticed one signed with the name "Animal Charmer 11". Wondering who that was, I opened it and read it aloud to Zia.

"Dear Carter and Zia,

Congratulations on your amazing wedding! I'm so glad you two are happy and married! Oh, as to who I am, I'm just someone who listened to your tapes! Hope you enjoy being together and lots of happy wishes!

Love, Animal Charmer 11."

* * *

><p><strong>an: yes, that's the last chapter! Shorter than "I'm In Love With a God", I know, but anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIMAL CHARMER 11! :D I hope you liked the story! and 84 reviews for the first fanfic? :O amazing. thank you guys so much! **


End file.
